


I'll Wait for You

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one night of passion, Obi-Wan and Padmé's lives become even more complicated than they expected...Can they keep their secret love for each other from Anakin, or risk an already unstable Anakin crossing over the darkside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.  
> Prologue written in Obi-Wan's point of view, set after the battle on Geonosis.  
> Warning: There is a rape scene but I skip the graphic parts of it.

I don't know how I could not have seen the change between them. Moments after we returned to Coruscant, and my apprentice was being fitted with a new mechanical arm, I found Padmé in the healers' ward, watching him behind a glass window. She looked worried, worried about Anakin.

I limped quietly into the room, leaning on the doorway and cleared my throat. She turned to me, a shocked expression on her face as I stared back at her and then composed herself again. And then I remembered my bleeding knee, and smiled. "I assure you, m'lady, I'm all right. It's only a small cut, nothing serious,"

Still, she ran to my side and placed her arm around my shoulder, helping me inside the room. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

"Sorry for what, m'lady?" I asked, feeling dread in my heart she was about to tell me something about her and Anakin. I couldn't handle that now. I knew there was connection between them, I'd known it for years after they first met but I wasn't ready to hear about that now.

"When I ran to Anakin, instead of you when I came to the hanger," she said and smiled, "You were hurt, too. I'm sorry, Ben,"

I smiled; she still remembered my birth name. I'd never told Anakin, I'd never told Qui-Gon or anyone else but she remembered. "It's all right, Padmé. It's understandable; you two have a strong bond. It's always been there,"

She leaned down suddenly and I felt her soft lips on mine, and then pulled again. I didn't know how to respond. For the first time, I didn't know what to say to her. I had so many questions, if she really did feel something for me but a voice told me otherwise.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again, "He asked me to merry him,I realize Ben, it's against the rules and the Jedi would never allow this, but I love him. We love each other, and," she paused again, and smiled timidly, "This is stupid but I want your blessing, Ben,"

My blessing? First, she kissed me and now she wants my blessing for a union with my apprentice? I smiled shyly, "If that's what you want to do, Padmé, I wish you both happiness," I just wish it was with me.

"I had been in denial for so long about my feelings for Ani," she said, pacing the room, "We both realize this could come back and haunt us later, but I had been putting off having a family of my own too long," A petite smile came to her face and I smiled, watching her smile. "My sister has the most wonderful children and a wonderful husband, and although I love my job, I want those things too and it isn't selfish of me, is it?"

I shrugged, "No, it's not selfish, Padmé,"

"Thank you, Ben," she whispered, "After Anakin is ready to travel, we're returning to Naboo to be married,"

I barely heard the words as she continued to describe her dream wedding. For a moment, I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her, and hope afterwards, she'd realize she was making a mistake. I could love her, I have for years. But I will wait for her. I will always wait for her.

~~

I found solace, watching the sun set on the balcony of the Jedi Temple. After I had talked with Padmé in the medical center, I made up an excuse that I needed to report to Master Yoda and Master Windu about the events on Geonosis. I did report to them but afterwards, I asked to be alone and here, I stood, watching the sunset.

Somewhere else, Padmé and Anakin were preparing to leave for Naboo. I knew they wouldn't wait, they were reckless that way but there wasn't anything I could do or say to stop them, or stop her for that matter. She loved him and now, vowed to be with him forever.

I'd lost; I've lost her. That's the end of it. I can't hope or dream anymore that she'll be mine one day. I grunted, looking away from the balcony and began to pace about. I barely noticed Master Yoda's small form walk slowly onto the balcony and then stop behind me.

"Felt your pain, I did, Obi-Wan,"

I muttered something under my breath. I didn't want to listen to a lecture right now. Even though I'd told Anakin countless times, it was dangerous for a Jedi to have attachments; I didn't want to hear from Master Yoda.

"Please Master, leave me alone. I wish to be alone," I said, not looking at him.

Master Yoda grunted and then walked beside him, tapping my leg, "Alone, you have been for a long time, Obi-Wan. Now, is not that time,"

"There's never a time for my happiness, I accept that,"

"Accept that, you do but her choice, you do not accept," he said, "Chose him over you, she did and now, you feel pain and regret,"

I shrugged, "Padmé deserves her happiness, Master. I won't stand in the way of that. I want her to be happy,"

"Think less of yourself, Obi-Wan," he mused, "And more about her feelings, and needs. Perhaps, a better choice if she chose you instead,"

I laughed, "If she chose me, but she didn't. Anakin has loved Padmé for years, dreamt about seeing her again and loving her, I can't take that away from him,"

"Suffer, you will, then and suffer more until the end of days because of her," he said, "Your Master loved once but we forbade him. Distraction, love is, clouds our view and judgment,"

"..but you Obi-Wan, we know it would never lead you down the wrong path," Mace finished for him, "Nevertheless, we are proud you haven't succumbed to its will and followed it blindly,"

"Followed it blindly? Is that you think love is? Following a blind cause?" I questioned, disgusted with what I was hearing, "I love her, and will probably love her forever but she'll never know that. But I still love her even though she doesn't know I do,"

Mace shrugged helplessly and leaned on the railing next to me, "Obi-Wan, we made a sacrifice as Jedi when we decided to put on these robes and twirl around our lightsabre, because we know, if we ever got close to anyone else and that someone died, it would hurt us more than we can imagine," he paused and smiled wryly, "Believe me, my friend, it is better this way,"

"Excuse me if I sound childish and blind, but I really want to be alone now,"

Mace and Yoda looked at each other, and as Yoda started to leave, Mace looked at Obi-Wan, "No one can stop the suns from setting Obi-Wan, and no one is telling you you're wrong to still feel something for her, just that be careful this doesn't hurt you too much, my friend." He patted my shoulder, leaving me alone to my thoughts as I continued to watch the rest of the sunset, but there wasn't much to watch anyway.

tbc

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Padmé, are you sure about this?" Obi-Wan asked her again as they both dressed. She had made the decision to leave Anakin, she realized she couldn't love him and it would be unfair to lead him on when she loved another. "What happens when he asks you why you changed your mind?"

"Padmé, are you sure about this?" Obi-Wan asked her again as they both dressed. She had made the decision to leave Anakin, she realized she couldn't love him and it would be unfair to lead him on when she loved another. "What happens when he asks you why you changed your mind?"

Padmé shrugged, "I don't know. But I can't lie to him either, Ben. If I do, it'll hurt us both in the end and I don't want that,"

"I don't want that either," he said, "When are you meeting him?"

"He'll want to see me once I return, so I'll talk to him then,should I call you later? Or will it be better to wait?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I don't think that will be a good idea. He might be suspicious, and as his Master and friend, I have to be there and listen to him and offer comfort,"

Padmé smiled slightly as she turned to him, leaned and kissed Obi-Wan. "He'll understand, right? Why I have to do this?"

"I hope he does," he said and kissed her palm, "The only thing I care about is your happiness, Padmé. If you aren't happy, I will find a way for you to be happy. You deserve that much,"

"I do. I just hope he understand that I can't find that happiness with him,"

~~

Anakin stood vigil over the apartment, staring at the door as he waited in the lobby. Dormé had told she would call him once Padmé arrived but he was determined to stay and see her come in himself. He glanced at the chrono. The last refugee transport left an hour ago but he was hopeful, they would be on the next one in the morning.

Finally, his dream would be realized in marrying Padmé. In his heart, he had always known Padmé belonged with him. He was meant to be her lover, to be with her always. It was the way things were supposed to be. He glanced at the chrono again and then at the elevator as it came to a stop and its doors opened.

Anakin straightened his robes and stood confidently as he waited. She smiled at him as she passed and entered a code into the control lock, and Dormé answered. Padmé smiled at her as she entered, Anakin following in her wake.

"Did you have a good walk, m'lady?" Dormé asked.

"Yes, it was very refreshing," Padmé answered and looked at Anakin. "That is all, Dormé," Dormé bowed and left the main room, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.

"We can't make the transport tonight but tomorrow, I think the earliest one leaves in the afternoon," he said.

Padmé fidgeted, "Anakin, I think I made a mistake,I can't leave with you." Anakin frowned and felt his whole world crash down on him but he stood there, willing to listen. "I have so much work to do here, and I don't have time for a romance or marriage. I'm sorry. I have a commitment to my career and so do you, and I don't want to interfere with you becoming a Jedi. Believe me, in the end, this is better for the both of us,"

"I love you, Padmé. I have since I was a boy,"

"Anakin, sometimes we have to look at life realistically and see it for what it really is and the honest truth is that us being together, isn't possible. I'm sorry."

Anakin scowled, "Am I to believe the pledge we made to each other didn't mean anything to you? Or was that because we both believed it was the end?"

"Anakin, a part of me will always loves you but this cannot work. I'm sorry. I can't marry you,"

Anakin heard the words but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. Something had changed in Padmé since the last time he saw her, her attitude was different. "No, I don't accept that," he cried and stalked towards Padmé, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the bed.

"Anakin, stop this! Anakin, no, please stop! Stop! Please, Anakin!" Padmé cried, and then she felt her last breathe catch and a darkness come over.

~~

Dormé rushed from her room, following the pants and moans until she came to the main room. The handmaiden froze as she saw Anakin's dark form over her on the bed. Dormé gasped and then searched frantically for anything to hit him with. She found a vase, stalked towards the bed and dropped it onto his back. Anakin cried and turned, scowling at her. Dormé froze, searching the rest of the room for anything to help defend herself. The handmaiden turned to run but Anakin grabbed her arm, putting his hand around her neck. Dormé cried, yelling for Padmé to wake up but before Anakin could choke her, he felt a heavy hit to his head and he collapsed.

Padmé smiled thanks to Dormé and then collapsed once again onto the bed. Dormé rushed to her side, checking her body for bruises and then comm'd Captain Typho.

~~

"Here," Dormé said, offering her a glass of cold water. Padmé smiled, taking the glass and drinking it as she sat on the bed, the blankets wrapped around her. Anakin hadn't woken up but if he did, Dormé would be prepared. She had Captain Typho come to the apartment immediately, and she armed herself now with a Naboo pistol. It was set to stun, though. "You have to report to him to the Council m'lady,Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Padmé shrugged, "A little bruised but I think I'm okay," she felt her eyes well up again and Dormé hugged her again. "Oh Dormé, I ñ I knew Anakin would be hurt but I didn't think he would do anything like this to me. How could he do this to me? I feel violated,I thought Anakin loved me but now, all I feel for him is hatred. I'm so scared, Dormé!"

"Everything will be all right, m'lady," she cooed and then looked up as Captain Typho and three guards entered the apartment. "We should have you looked at to be sure, m'lady,"

"What happened here?" Typho demanded, glancing briefly at Anakin's unconscious form.

Dormé sighed, "It's complicated Captain. I will explain to you what I know but first, m'lady, needs to be taken to the medical center,"

Typho scowled, nodding to Anakin, "What about him?"

"Let him stay here,If you wish captain, two of your men can stay with me," she turned to Padmé, "I will wait here for Master Kenobi, m'lady. Go with Captain Typho."

Padmé dropped the blankets and hugged her handmaiden before leaving with Captain Typho.

~~

Obi-Wan stormed into the apartment; ignoring the three guards posted at the door and confronted Dormé. The handmaiden sighed, nodding the guards it was all right and they backed off. He noted Anakin still lying on the floor. "Dormé, what happened? Where's Padmé? What did Anakin do?"

"Captain Typho took her to the medical center," she explained calmly, "I heard cries and moans, and I came in here, and I found him on top of her on the bed. Padmé had passed out but Anakin, he,"

"He what? Dormé, what happened?" Obi-Wan demanded.

She frowned, "He raped her. Anakin took away her innocence, and now I fear, that may not have been all that happened,"

~~

"The tests do not lie, m'lady," the nurse said to Padmé as she sat on the medical bed, Captain Typho standing next to her. Pregnant. How? When? By whom? She prayed the child was not Anakin's but at the same time, she hoped it wasn't Obi-Wan's.

"No, there has to be a mistake. I'm not pregnant," Padmé cried, "No, run the tests again. I demand you run them again,"

The nurse frowned, "Have you had intercourse in the last 24 hours, m'lady?" the nurse interrupted.

Padmé sat dumbfounded. She didn't understand how this could happen. Or when it happened. She had so many questions, she rubbed her forehead. "I have but the reason I am here is because I was raped,"

"Was the man who raped you the same person you had intercourse with?"

"No," Padmé whispered and bit down on her lip.

The nurse hmm'd, "The tests do not lie m'lady. You are pregnant but I can't get a clear reading of the identity of the father. Both of them will have to come in for testing as soon as possible,"

"Thank you," Padmé said.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan sighed, sitting across from Anakin as he regained consciousness finally after three hours. However, during those free three hours, he had to think about hard about what he was going to say to him. To his knowledge, this was the first time he had violently attacked someone and the fact that Padmé had been on the receiving end of this attack, terrified him. More than anything, he wanted to run to her and be there for her but first, he had to confront Anakin. He glanced at Dormé and the two guards posted at the door.

Anakin rubbed his head and then slowly raised his gaze to his Master. Dormé quickly moved beside Obi-Wan, making sure her pistol was in clear view. "Master,what happened? Where's Padmé?"

"Padmé's in the medical center, Anakin," Dormé cried and then Obi-Wan whispered to her to settle down.

"It is true, Anakin. She is in the medical center," he said and crossed his arms, "But what I would like to know is what happened here. What did you do to her?"

Anakin cleared the blood from his lip, "Padmé told me she couldn't be with me and I guess, I attacked her,"

"You guess you attacked her?" Dormé yelled. "You didn't just attacked her, you nearly killed her. I heard m'lady cry for you to stop hurting her and then I found you on top of her like some animal. It didn't occur to you that what you were doing was hurting her, or were you too busy,?"

"Dormé," Obi-Wan scolded the handmaiden. He understood her frustration and fear, he felt the same way but he couldn't lose focus. "Anakin, what happened? Do you remember what happened?"

Anakin looked away from Dormé and only at his Master. "We made a pledge to each other on Geonosis Master. We made a promise to be together and then, she comes back here and tells me it is impossible for us to be together. I told her I wouldn't, couldn't accept that and," Dormé placed her hand on the pistol, staring down at Anakin. "And I attacked her, I forced myself on her. I don't know why, I felt so angry and betrayed. I couldn't just walk away,"

"But you could have walked away Anakin and accept her explanation instead doing something stupid like this," Obi-Wan spat back and unfolded his arms, "I don't have to tell you how disappointed I am in you, Anakin."

"I have to report to the Council," Obi-Wan said to Dormé, "When m'lady returns, tell her to call me immediately."

"Of course, Master Jedi," Dormé said and turned to Anakin. She wanted to lash out and strangle Anakin for what he did but it wasn't right. "Anakin, I can tell you now, after this day, she will never trust you again. Nor will I, or anyone else for that matter. For your sake, I hope m'lady is all right and that she doesn't press charges,"

Obi-Wan turned to Dormé, "I hope the same thing, Anakin. This was very stupid, beyond stupid, pure ignorance and I pray the Force will forgive you for what you have done," He turned to Dormé again, she nodded and then stalked over to the bed, helping Anakin to his feet and walked him to the door.

~~

Padmé fidgeted, walking slowly into the apartment and then resting on the bed. She didn't understand how things could change so quickly in so little time. She was pregnant, with Obi-Wan or Anakin's child, she didn't know. Padmé instinctively let her hand rest on her stomach as she lay in the bed, and the sat up, running to the fresher.

A moment later, Dormé came into the room with a glass of water and massage oil. She noted Padmé's cloak on the bed and knew she had return. The handmaiden set the glass down on the bed stand and waited until Padmé came out of the fresher. Padmé locked eyes with her handmaiden, sighed and rested again on the bed.

"What happened, m'lady?" Dormé asked, offering the glass.

"I'm pregnant, Dormé," she whispered and Dormé flinched. "The only problem is I don't know who the father is. It could be Anakin's, or it could be,"

Dormé frowned and sighed, "Obi-Wan's," she finished.

Padmé rubbed her forehead, "No matter the out come, it will be difficult for all. I don't want this child to be Anakin's because of what he did to but at the same time, I fear the possibly of Obi-Wan being the father. If Anakin knew, he was the reason why I had to leave him, it would matters so much more worse, Dormé,"

"Anakin doesn't know about this, does he?"

"No, he doesn't. Obi-Wan doesn't know either but I need to talk to him,"

"He left with Anakin for the Temple an hour or two ago," Dormé said, "M'lady, may I offer a suggestion?"

"Please,"

The handmaiden hesitated, and the continued, "What if they both didn't know? Must the Jedi know about this?"

Padmé frowned, and looked at her handmaiden curiously, "Of course the Jedi must know. If this was Obi-Wan's child, I would want him to know. He deserves that,"

Dormé shrugged, "I understand that, m'lady but considering both Obi-Wan and Anakin are Jedi, the Jedi will take him or her away from you, and you'll probably never get to see them. The Jedi do not allow attachments, even family, m'lady,"

"No, they do not," she agreed, "but what are the chances of this child being force sensitive? I'm not, Dormé."

"Yes but Obi-Wan and Anakin are, m'lady. That's a bigger chance,"

Padmé moaned, "What will I do then? I'm scared to face them both. How do I tell them I'm pregnant, and then turn to Anakin and say, "Oh, by the way, you or your Master could be the father," she paused, "I don't want to put them through that,"

"I don't think you have a choice, m'lady. You must tell them, and the Council,"

"I know. I...I just need to talk to Obi-Wan. I need to see him," she said.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

"Won't you even say anything to me?" Anakin asked his Master as they made their way up to the Council Chamber. Since they had left Senator Amidala's apartment, Obi-Wan had been distant, for more than one reason. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been with his Padawan. He couldn't understand his thought process. How could he do this to Padmé, a woman he claimed he loved? Now, Obi-Wan felt somewhat guilty for what happened but he had to assure himself, it was not he. He was not the one who had raped Padmé. It was Anakin.

"Master, please say something," Anakin pleaded again. "I don't even care if you yell at me, just say something,"

"What would you like to say Anakin?" he shot back angrily, "I can tell you this, if the Council makes the decision I think they will, this will probably be your last day as my Padawan learner,"

Anakin scowled, "Could they do that? Remove me from the Order?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Anakin, you should have known better,I don't know what else I can say to you,"

"Meditate?" Anakin asked.

"Meditate?" Obi-Wan laughed, "Even meditating is a waste of time in your case, Anakin,"

Anakin slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily, "What should I do then?"

Obi-Wan calmed himself and then turned to Anakin, "Pray," he said and then nodded he follow him into the Council Chambers. Master and Padawan bowed but Anakin stood back away from Obi-Wan as he faced the Council. "Masters, I have some disturbing news about Senator Amidala,"

"We know Obi-Wan," Mace cut in, "Captain Typho called ahead and told us about what happened. Anakin, we are severely at a loss for words. Nothing like this has ever happened before but we know, you must be punished,"

"I know, Masters," Anakin mused.

"Hmm, know how serious a crime you have committed?" Yoda asked.

"Masters, what is the punishment?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We could expel you from the Order, which is the most severe punishment but there is more to this case than you both know," Mace said and Obi-Wan frowned, "It appears the Senator is pregnant and the identity of the father cannot be identified,"

Obi-Wan suddenly felt sick. He heard Anakin moan and silently curse himself for what he had done but Obi-Wan knew if Padmé was pregnant, there was a small chance he was probably the father and not Anakin. "When did the Senator learn this?"

"When Captain Typho took her in a for a medical check up. The tests came back positive but more tests will have to be run," Mace added and looked at Yoda.

"Anakin, go in you will for testing," Yoda said, "Resolve this quickly and quietly, we will. News of this cannot reach the general public,"

"I understand, Masters. Is there anything else?"

"Obi-Wan, you should take Anakin down immediately to be tested and then come back here, we need to talk to you in private,"

He smiled partly, "I understand Masters,"

~~

"Pregnant?" Anakin questioned as he and Obi-Wan left the Chambers. Obi-Wan was dumbfounded himself but judging from the tone of Master Windu's voice, this was something that Padmé did not even know until recently. Still, she was pregnant. Obi-Wan always dreamed one day of settling down and having a family of his own, this may be the will of the Force to be a..?

 _No, I cannot presume that when I do not have all the facts. Anakin needs to be tested first,_   he reminded himself. _But I need to speak with Padmé. She no doubt needs to speak with me, too._

Obi-Wan stopped walking and turned to Anakin, "Anakin, I cannot go with you to the medical center," he said and flanked a passing knight, "Knight, can you escort my Padawan to the medical center?"

The knight bowed and left with Anakin. Obi-Wan sighed, checked the chrono and then started down the hall but stopped when he saw Padmé coming in his direction. He cleared his throat and walked slowly to her, directing her instead towards the Hall of Fountains. "Obi-Wan, what is it? Where's Anakin?"

"Another Knight is taking him in to be tested," he said and then was quiet as they passed more Knights and Masters, and then they turned into the Hall of Fountains, and gestured Padmé sit down. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Padmé shrugged, "This is news to me too, Ben. I did not know until I came in to be checked," she paused and sighed, "How come you didn't go with Anakin?"

"If the results come back negative, I will know I am the father," he said simply, "This complicates things,the Council wants to see me in private. I think they know about us,"

"How? How could they know? You haven't told them?"

"No, of course. They may know, they may not. I really don't know. But they want to see me," he said, "They could have asked me back to see about a possible punishment,"

Padmé smiled partly, "Only Ben, if this is your child, it'll be different,"

Obi-Wan smiled and came towards her, sitting beside her and kissed her palm, "Yes, it will be different. But you must understand, no matter how much I may want to be apart of his or her life, it is impossible,"

"I know but I talked to Dorme and she made me realize something," she said hopefully.

"What?"

"Children are taken to be tested, if they are strong enough to be Jedi initiates. If this child is strong in the Force, he or she will be here in the Temple and you'll have a lot of time to be close to them. You can be a father,"

Obi-Wan smiled sourly, "Yes, maybe. But you'll be cut off from your child. One parent without the other isn't a positive, Padmé."

Padmé shrugged, "I thought -- couldn't I still visit?"

"If the Council allows you but even still, it would be very difficult," Obi-Wan said, "I am grateful you want this child to have both of his or her parents together but if this child is Anakin's, I don't think you'd feel this way,"

"You're right. I wouldn't. If it were Anakin's, I would forbid him from being close to them and me. I won't deny my feelings for him have changed since," Padmé bit down on her lip and felt her eyes tear up again, "I hate him for this, Obi-Wan. I hate him so much,"

Obi-Wan leaned over and hugged her, gently rubbing her back and whispering comforting words. "I understand, my love. I understand, more than you know. I feel sick he has done this to you, to ruin you like this but he's not entirely to blame here,"

Padmé pulled away from suddenly, "You think this was your fault, Ben?"

"How can I not believe it wasn't, Padmé?" he questioned. "If you hadn't come to me and if we hadn't -- things would be different now, Padmé. Much different."

"Probably but you cannot blame yourself for something you did not do. You weren't there, Ben. You weren't the one that did this to me. Anakin did it, not you. You would never hurt me the way he did," she reached up and touched his cheek, "You must realize this wasn't your fault. I don't blame you,"

He smiled as he let her hand lovingly caress his face and he kissed her palm. Obi-Wan looked at her, filled with a newfound desire. Padmé scooted closer to him as he let his hand fall to her side, kissing her passionately..

 


	5. Chapter 5

nakin slouched, banging his feet against the medical bed as he sat there, waiting with the Knight assigned to him. He could understood why this test was important but the way his Master urgently decided not to go with him, made him curious. Obi-Wan seemed troubled. Of course, the situation was troubling, he'd committed the worst act and in his eyes, he was more than disappointed. But Anakin felt there was more there that was bothering him.

Something wasn't right. He felt it. The Knight cleared his throat as a healer came back with a small blood tester. Anakin saw the small device and suddenly felt sick inside. He'd ruined everything. A future with Padmé was no longer possible. Most likely now, she hated him for what he did to her and he would be shocked if she didn't. He hated himself too. How could he hurt the one person he loved so much?

Nothing made sense anymore. He deserved to be stripped of his title and denied by his Master. All the things he'd always hoped to accomplish, he didn't deserve anymore.

"Your hand please," the nurse said and Anakin raised his hand as she held the small device and pressed his thumb to a scanner. "Stay still, please."

Anakin stared at the ceiling instead and then felt the nurse remove his thumb and give the scanner to another nurse. "How long until the results are fully processed?"

"Hopefully, if we can get a clear reading, no more than a day," the nurse said, "We will call your Master once the results come back. You can go Padawan,"

~~

Obi-Wan straightened his cloak and tunic as he waited in the lobby. Padmé debated if she should stay and wait for his meeting to be over but she decided to return to the apartment instead, and wait. Waiting was all anyone of them could do. But for Obi-Wan Kenobi, waiting had never been his thing. Qui-Gon always told him he was impossible to wait with and that he needed to learn patience. How could he sit still when his future was set on a scale that could tip so easily?

Finally, he entered the chamber, which was surprisingly empty except for Master Yoda and Master Windu. The Masters stopped talking abruptly as Obi-Wan approached them. He bowed, holding his breath.

"At ease, Obi-Wan," Mace said, "You were not asked here so we could interrogate you,"

"That's putting it mildly, Masters," Obi-Wan mused, "You knew of my feelings for Padmé, and now she is pregnant. Why not ask me if I slept with her?"

Yoda hmm'd, "Because we know the answer, Obi-Wan,"

He smiled curtly, "I won't lie to you. After you talked with me, Padmé came to my apartment. She told me she loved me and couldn't lie to herself anymore. And we made love," Obi-Wan paused, "I cannot presume that this child isn't mine, Masters. If he is, I am prepared to leave the Order and support Padmé,"

"Ready are you?" Yoda questioned, "We cannot presume either that she isn't pregnant with Anakin's child,"

"If you are the father, Obi-Wan, we have no doubt Padmé can handle being a good mother. She has her friends to help her but the fact that the Jedi are now involved in this matter, in a scandalous matter, makes our presence questionable. And our credibility," Mace said, "but it's more than that, Obi-Wan. This was not an act of desperation or lust. Anakin's will and emotion overwhelmed him and he gave into his feelings but you, your position is much different. You and Padmé were willing partners, willing to go this far with each other. That also will be taken into consideration,"

"I understand, Masters," Obi-Wan said, glancing at Yoda and frowned, "If it is Anakin's, what will happen to him? What will be the punishment?"

Mace shrugged. "This has never happened before, Obi-Wan. The code we live by is strict but if Anakin were found to the father of Padmé's child, he would be expelled from the Order and if it were you, I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but the punishment would be the same. It would not change, my friend,"

"Yes Masters, I understand," he said.

~~

Anakin closed his eyes tight and then opened them again as he entered the suite he shared with his Master. He went to his room. He stood at the door, looking around at the many familiar objects. The small worktable against the wall was scattered with "projects" he'd been working on. Things he fixed, things he played with or had taken apart to see how they worked. But his current situation was not something he could not take apart and put back together to make it better. There wasn't anything he could to make the situation better.

He wanted to apologize to Padmé but somehow he didn't think she would accept it. If Padmé was pregnant with his child,If, if, if,

If she was, Anakin was certain he would be expelled from the Order. And he deserved that fate, no matter the outcome. He violated Padmé, he hurt her and expulsion was the most painless punishment. The incident would always be on his mind but the guilt, the pain he caused, would haunt him for the rest of his days.

_Whatever the punishment, I deserve it. I deserve it all._

~~

"We can't make an exception for Obi-Wan," Mace said as Yoda sat across from him in the meditating room. Obi-Wan was considered one of the best Jedi in the Order. Trained by Qui-Gon Jinn, his swordsman skills were equal to his, maybe better. He was respected, admired and Mace was sure, admired by many female Padawans. "Just because he is one of the best doesn't mean we can give him special treatment,"

"Very true, Master Windu," Yoda mused, "But more difficult it will be to let him go. Followed the Code, Obi-Wan has,"

"But up to this point," Mace added quickly, "Obi-Wan's my friend too. This is hard for me because I have been a friend of his for years but we cannot look past what has happened. If the child of Naberrie is Obi-Wan's, he must leave the order,"

Yoda grunted, "Trust the Force will guide us, and the decision made will be the right one. Always in motion the future is. Speculate all we can, change it, it will not,"

"But what else can we do?"

~~

Padmé stood side-ways in front of her mirror, looking at her not-so-obvious pregnant stomach. It was still early so she wasn't showing but in a couple months, it would be very obvious. Dormé had been working overtime to sew and make necessary changes to the Senator's wardrobe. As a galactic and trusted Senator, no one inside the Senate could know she was pregnant. Dormé at first had suggested that she take temporary leave from the senate but Padmé insisted that it wasn't necessary. Not yet, it wasn't.

"I'm not sure if I like this dress," she said, referring to the purple velvet dress.

Dormé shrugged, "I can hem it some more if you wish m'lady,"

"I don't think that's it. Is it really necessary to wear dark clothes now? I'm not even showing," Padmé asked.

"You don't have to start wearing them now, m'lady," Dormé said and dropped the handmaiden facade, "Have you heard anything from Obi-Wan about the paternity?"

"Nothing," she said, "I think the lab needs at least a day or two. If Obi-Wan finds out earlier, he'll let me know and then, we can make plans," Dormé raised a curious eyebrow and Padmé smiled. "Not those types of plans, Dormé. If this child is his, he'll have to leave the Order and I will probably have to leave Coruscant as well. We'll find a place to live together and see where things go from there,"

Dormé smiled, "If the child is Obi-Wan's,"

"If," Padmé repeated, "Ironic one word has so much meaning and importance,"

"We have no control over our destiny's, m'lady. Whatever happens, happens," she said, "but if the child is Anakin's, it is not an option for him to raise him with you,"

Padmé smiled sourly, almost tiredly, "No, it isn't,"

Dormé frowned, sensing Padmé's sadness, "What is it, m'lady?"

"I feel bad for him. No matter what happens, he will still be expelled from the Order. Child or no child, he still raped me,"

Dormé grunted and crossed her arms, "Personally, if Skywalker is expelled, I would sleep better. What he did to you was inexcusable, "

Padmé frowned, feeling responsible for what happened.

tbc

 


	6. Chapter 6

Still wary, Obi-Wan paced the Temple balcony, trying to clear his mind. Normally, he would meditate but he was too eager to meditate. He was surprised a Master didn't drop in and tell him to stop pacing and simply find some other way to calm his anxiety. He was anxious, worried, horrified and all above. If the child was his, he had a responsibility to Padmé to be there for her. Honestly, he didn't know what scared him more. Being a father or his career as a Jedi Master abruptly end.

There had only been one time where he had been expelled from the Temple but he came back. This time, if, if he was the father, he would never come back. Never? Could he live a life without being a Jedi, helping people as he always had? Padmé wasn't a Jedi but she would have to take a temporary leave from the senate. She wouldn't leave politics altogether or would she?

He didn't know anymore what to do. Nothing made him feel better and he feared he wouldn't be relieved until he knew the truth. Obi-Wan didn't want the child to be Anakin's because of how unstable he had become but at the same time, he wished he wasn't either. It was selfish of him to not want this child to be his. He loved Padmé, he sacrificed one night to be with her and he didn't regret it. He never regretted it.

 _I wish Qui-Gon were here. I could really use a fatherly pep talk._  

As if he were listening, a blue light shimmered into existence before him. Obi-Wan muttered a curse and then rolled his eyes. "Were you watching me this whole time?"

Qui-Gon shrugged, _Obi-Wan, I am always watching you._  

"Then you know what's happening,"

 _What happened between you and senator Amidala, and then her rape? Yes, I know,_  he said sadly, _I didn't think Anakin would react that way._

"Unfortunately, he did and now we are paying for that, or I am. Honestly, I don't know,"

 _Have you told Padmé about your frustration?_ Qui-Gon asked.

"I haven't. I don't want to. I don't want her to think she's less important. She is very important to me,"

_Everything has consequences, Obi-Wan. Whatever we do or do not say, it hurts us still._

Obi-Wan huffed, staring beyond the balcony as the light slowly faded, nearing night. "I wish this whole day could rewind itself and Padmé had gone back with Anakin to Naboo,"

Qui-Gon blinked suddenly, _Anakin and Padmé were going to marry in secret?_

"Were. Padmé couldn't marry Anakin because of me. She loves me and I have loved her for years," he admitted, "When I saw her in the medical center, she kissed me and said she was sorry. I wandered if she meant she was sorry that she ran to Anakin first and not me. And then she told me everything, about their plans and that she wanted my blessing. She asked for my blessing and I gave it to her."

"She asked me if I still loved her and I basically said, I still did but her happiness meant more to me,"

_I don't think that's something Anakin could have ever understood._

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Why do I feel this is the end of everything?"

 _If you worry about the possibility of Anakin turning to the dark side, if the child is his, he won't._ Qui-Gon assured him.

"But if he isn't, I'll have lost more than being a Jedi,"

_Obi-Wan, trust things will work out. The Force will lead you in the right path; trust your feelings and your love for Padmé._

Obi-Wan frowned, "But how will things work out for me?"

Qui-Gon started to shimmer again. _Trust in the Force, Obi-Wan._

"But how will things out?" he asked again.

_Things will work out for you, Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan blinked but his Master's light was gone again and he was alone.

~~

Nurse Ayla's eyebrows furrowed as she looked over the results of the blood test of Anakin Skywalker, and compared them with the residue DNA in Senator Amidala. She had been aware that the Padawan Learner had raped Senator Amidala but the residue DNA in senator Amidala did no match the Padawan Learner. Ayla asked for the test to be run again, and it had been, at least four times and each time, it came up negative.

Skywalker was not the father of Senator Amidala's child.

tbc

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, I understand," Mace said into the comlink as Yoda nodded sourly, his ears drooping low as he paced around the room. Instead of notifying Obi-Wan, Alya called instead to eh Jedi Council. She understood that this was a delicate situation and needed to be handled with care, and she knew the Council would pass on the information to Master Kenobi. "Thank you again," he said and the link went dead. He sighed and looked at Yoda. "It is done then. Obi-Wan is the father of Padmé's child. Now what do we do?"

Yoda's ears rose suddenly and he looked at Mace, "Conflicted are you?"

"I didn't expect that Obi-Wan would be the father. I didn't want it to be Anakin either,"

"Disturbing this is," he said, "Tragic and yet, a relief. Expelled, Anakin still must be but Master Obi-Wan, changed his situation has,"

Mace shrugged, "What do we do then?"

Yoda paced around the Council chamber, "Tell him we must. The truth, he should know but what he decides do, we must respect his wishes,"

"You will allow Obi-Wan to decide what is the right course of action? He is a father now, he has a child and has broken the rules..."

"But a fair chance he must be given, Master Windu," he said, "The child inside Padmé is strong in the Force as his father is. Decide Obi-Wan must, what is right. His child's future, he should consider,"

"What about Anakin? He will still be expelled," Mace asked.

"Expelled he will and to him, we must lie,"

Mace froze and pursed his lips, "Lie? We can't lie to Anakin about this...He,"

"Must never know Padmé and Obi-Wan spent one night together, and this was the result of that night. Lie to him we must, to stop him from falling to the dark side. Unethical it is, but done it must be,"

"Yes Master, I understand,"

~~

"Thank you Masters for telling me. Yes, I will make my decision (whatever the Force tells me is right) and I'll let you know," Obi-Wan said into his comlink. He sighed heavily and then waited until the signal died. He placed the comlink on the table and stood in the middle of the apartment. He was a father. Obi-Wan didn't know how to feel. He didn't feel angry about the situation but at the same time, felt relieved.

The Masters left it up to him to decide what he wanted to do but he wasn't the only one involved in this situation. Obi-Wan leapt to the vid link and punched in the code for Padmé's apartment. If he was going to make a decision, Padmé deserved to be a part of the process.

"Obi-Wan, what is it?" she asked, behind her back, crossing her fingers and hoping that it was good news.

He smiled lopsidedly, "You can call me 'daddy,' I guess,"

Padmé uncrossed her fingers and smiled, leaning on the table, "Really? The tests came back negative for Anakin?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Yes and," he paused and frowned slightly, "And we need to talk. Is there somewhere I can meet you in private?"

"It can't be inside the Temple," he murmured, "There's a park not far from my apartment. Meet me there by the water fountains,"

Obi-Wan raised his hand and placed it onto the screen. Padmé did the same thing and smiled. She wished he was there with her in the apartment instead of miles away in the Temple. "We are connected Padmé, we have always been connected. This child, our child, binds me to you forever. I love you Padmé,"

Padmé saw his eyes turn from a gray to a bright blue and she smiled. "I love you too, Obi-Wan,"

~~

For the first time, Obi-Wan dressed down for his meeting with Padmé. Literally dressed down, removing his Jedi tunics and robe and instead wore sports pants and a light shirt. It felt awkward for him at first to wear standard clothes. His body had been so used to the drapes of his tunic. It had almost become his second skin but now, waiting in the park for Padmé, he felt like a normal man. It wasn't a strange feeling. It felt natural. Everything felt natural.

Upon arrival, Obi-Wan felt the living Force everywhere. He saw a child and his mother, the child about 5 years old excitedly walking ahead of his mother as they went through the park. He was a handful, so full of life. He marveled at how calm the lake was until the throwing of small pebbles by a group of children interrupted it. The way the trees whistled as the wind brushed through. There was so much life. He had never felt so happy and relaxed before in his life, and he knew what decision would be. But first, he needed to talk with Padmé.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked as she walked through the park, wearing a simple purple sundress. He smiled at her and as she neared him, he surprised her by picking up her small frame and twirling her around, laughing. Padmé laughed too, taken aback by his mood. He seemed worried and nervous before when he didn't know what the outcome would be and now, he was a different person. A different Obi-Wan. Finally, Obi-wan stopped spinning and put her down. "I'm happy to see you too,"

"Padmé, I feel different. I feel alive. I can feel the living Force everywhere around me and in our child, and it's a good feeling."

"That's good. I feel happy too," Padmé agreed.

"So much has changed, love," he said, "I talked to Qui-Gon before, he visited me and told me everything would work out. I was afraid about what he meant but now, things are so much clearer. I know now what he meant and I know what my decision is too,"

Padmé's smile disappeared, "Decision? What decision?"

"I talked to the Council and they have decided to let me decide what is the best course of action, and whatever I decide, they stand by me,"

"What have you decided?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I have decided that I want desperately to be a part of my child's life and for you to share that experience with me. This child, our child should be able to have both his parents by his side," he said and then knelt down, still smiling, "Padmé, will you marry me?"

Padmé's mouth dropped and she suddenly felt weak and rushed over quickly to the nearest bench. Obi-Wan followed her like a little boy. "Well?"

"I didn't expect anything like this...I don't know what to say..."

"Yes? Please say yes. Padmé, I love you now more than ever and I want to be a part of our child's life,"

Padmé looked at him sternly, "What about the Jedi? Can you leave them for...a civilian's life? The Council will support whatever decision you make? But what about Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's smile lessened, "He will be expelled from the Order but I have talked to Mace and Master Yoda and they said it would be my decision,"

Padmé sighed and looked down at her stomach and then at Obi-Wan again, "I want you to be a part of your --- our child's life too," she paused and bit her lip, "I'll marry you, I'll be your wife,"

His smile returned and he picked Padmé up again and twirled her around.

Tbc

 


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan slipped into the Council chambers still dressed in civilian clothes. He wanted to talk them in person first before they called Anakin for his sentencing. He bowed respectively to all of the Masters though none of them looked pleased. Only Mace and Master Yoda seemed hopeful that what Obi-Wan would tell them would be good news. "Masters, I talked with Senator Amidala and we have both decided to raise this child together. We will be married, and will leave Coruscant shortly for Naboo with your permission of course,"

Yoda's ears drooped. "Final, your decision is?"

"Yes Master,"

"Hoped we did that you would persuade the Senator to raise the child on her own,"

Obi-Wan frowned, confused by his response. Surely they knew how much he cared for the Senator...he didn't understand how they could think he could leave her to raise his child by herself? "Masters, I stand by my decision,"

"Leave the Order you will for a family, a normal life?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan breathed.

"Know the consequences of your actions, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I know what this means for me as a Jedi but I cannot ignore my feelings for Padmé and my child," Obi-Wan said firmly, hopeful one of the Masters understood him.

Mace huffed, "Your actions are commendable Obi-Wan. We did, however, allow you this decision. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan and congratulations,"

Obi-Wan smiled, "On behalf of Padmé and I, we thank you Masters,"

~~

Anakin waited patiently, his things already packed and had dressed down for his departure, wearing instead a Tatoonie light shirt and pants. Even though he wasn't a Jedi anymore, the small Padawan had braid that had grown over the years rested on his right shoulder. Obi-Wan would have to cut it before he left, and then depending if he wanted to take on another Padawan or not, the braid would be used again. It was all Obi-Wan's choice. Anakin wasn't deserving of the braid anymore and if he kept it, it would only become a nescience and eventually, he'd cut it off himself.

The transport was set to arrive in five hours, five hours left as a Jedi. Yesterday, the day before that, he was a Jedi and proud to be one but five hours from now, he wouldn't be a Jedi anymore. It was finished, his future with the Jedi was gone and he didn't have anything else to look forward too. He'd hurt Padmé, she was pregnant and he was going to leave the Jedi, forever.

Anakin glanced at the wall chrono one more time. Five hours, time moved so slowly, Anakin wished it would move faster so he could finally leave behind the painful memories of the last two days. Five hours was too long for him.

~~

Obi-Wan followed Padmé into her quarters, still dressed in civilian clothes. He couldn't return to the suite looking like this, so he had to stop by Padmé's place first and then change. He'd dropped off his tunic, pants and robe in her apartment. So, if Anakin were still in the suite and if he came in wearing civilian clothes, he would know immediately something was going on. Obi-Wan couldn't risk that.

Padmé lead him to her room, and Dormé followed, carrying Obi-Wan's clothes and laid them down on the bed. She smiled at him, nodded and then left the room. "You can change in the fresher...I'll be waiting outside for you," Padmé said and smiled coyly.

Obi-Wan ignored his Jedi clothes and walked over to her, kissing his fiancée one more time. Padmé smiled and blushed, reveling in Obi-Wan's scent. Soon, Padmé realized he had started to kiss her neck and she backed away, composing herself. "As much I enjoyed that, you have to get dressed. Anakin is expecting you,"

He moaned and stalked back towards the bed, grabbing his clothes and walking into the fresher. Padmé giggled to herself as she walked back into the main room, and faced Dormé. Handmaiden and Senator stared at each other, Dormé smiled back at her and Padmé smiled too. "He proposed to you, didn't he?"

"We have to wait though until Anakin leaves and then we can pack and leave for Naboo. I have to make an official address in the Senate that I will be stepping down from my position. Obi-Wan already has permission from the Council to do what he wishes." Padmé said excitedly.

Dormé smiled, "Congratulations, milady. I will help you any way I can, you deserve your happiness,"

"Thank you Dormé and I am happy. I'm so happy. Obi-Wan and I are going to have a life together, as a family. I'm going to be his wife and he's going to be a father to my children and my husband," Padmé cried, "Everything is perfect,"

The handmaiden's smile remained as she hugged Padmé. Everything was perfect.

~~

Obi-Wan checked his cloak and tunic one more time as he neared the living quarters he shared with Anakin. He wanted to stay with Padmé a little longer but he knew he had to get back and talk to Anakin before he had to leave. _Relax Kenobi, don't think about Padmé and focus on what you're going to say to Anakin._ He inhaled a deep breath and then released it as he pressed his thumb to the lock, and the doors swooshed open.

Anakin was sitting at the dinner table. His bags were already packed and had folded his tunic, pants and placed his boots in order. "I don't know what you can do with them but I know these don't belong to me anymore," Anakin said and presented the clothes to him. Obi-Wan nodded, and Anakin left the clothes sitting on the dining room table. "My transport comes in three hours,"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, "I have always been proud of you,"

He smiled partly, "Thank you, Master - err, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan noted the braid still on Anakin's shoulder and went to the kitchenette and returned with a blunt knife and white tissue. He hesitated a moment and then continued, "I remember when Master Yoda removed my braid. It was a bittersweet moment, a moment I had been waiting for my whole life and then it was there, I felt alone. Qui-Gon wasn't with me to witness it ñ I always pictured him standing to the side, smiling proudly," he paused and smiled fondly, thinking of his Master and then frowned, looking at Anakin. "Even though the braid comes off Anakin, you will still be a Jedi. Your gifts, your talents, you will still have them."

"I know," Anakin said solemnly.

Obi-Wan smiled wryly as he held the knife and started to cut the braid. Once he heard the braid fall onto the cloth, Obi-Wan set it onto the table and looked at Anakin. He seemed different, embarrassed and naked without the braid. Anakin looked at his hands and then to his Master.

"The Council wishes to see you before you leave. The results of the test are back."

~~

The first time Anakin came before the Jedi Council, Qui-Gon asked for him to be trained as a Jedi. Master Qui-Gon had so much faith and belief that his destiny was to be a Jedi. The Council, he remembered, told him "no" because he was too old but he later proved himself. Now, there was no one to support him. Obi-Wan, he knew, would support whatever decision the Council made and would not be persuaded but he had some hope he would fight for him.

Yoda spoke first. "Pregnant Senator Amidala is with your child, Anakin. Know the charges, do you?"

"I do, Master,"

Mace leaned forward, "It is the decision of this Council that you will be expelled from the Order. It is your choice if you want to return to Tatoonie and stay with the Lars' family or you will go to the Agri Corps. There, you could still use your gifts to help people. What do you choose?"

"I want to return to Tatoonie."

Anakin left the chambers for the last time, Mace looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. _Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and I will meet you and Anakin at the dock._

 _Yes, Master. That would be greatly appreciated._  

  
~~

Anakin grabbed the last of his belongings as he waited with his Master - err Obi-Wan, Padmé, Mace and Master Yoda on the docks. Obi-Wan stepped forward and hugged Anakin. After all that happened, Anakin was still his son and he didn't want him leaving, believing he hated him for what happened to Padmé. "I'm sorry Mas -- I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I never meant to hurt anyone,"

Obi-Wan frowned sternly, "I know Anakin. May the Force be with you,"

"Thank you," he whispered and stepped beside him, facing Padmé.

She fidgeted before slowly letting her gaze rest on him. "I wanted to give you something before you left," Padmé whispered and removed a stringed necklace from her pocket and placed it in Anakin's hand. "You gave this to me because you wanted me to remember you. Now, I'm giving it back to you because I want you to remember me as I was that day,"

Anakin looked at the japer snippet and smiled partly, "I know I can't make things better Padmé but I am truly sorry I hurt you, and I hope one day, you tell our child the good things about his father and don't remember me as a monster,"

Padmé felt a pang of regret but pushed it aside and smiled. The Council and Obi-Wan had warned her that she couldn't tell him the child was Obi-Wan's but standing there, she felt horrible about having to lie to his face. "I will," she said simply.

Anakin met Mace Windu and Master Yoda next. He bowed before the both of them. Honestly, he couldn't believe they made the trip to say goodbye to him but they were there and he was grateful they made it. "Thank you Masters for coming,"

"You have always been very gifted Anakin, and we wish you well," Mace said. "May the Force be with you,"

Yoda grunted, "Strong with you, the Force has always been, young Skywalker. May the Force be with you, Anakin,"

Anakin smiled and turned slightly as the transport arrived. Coruscant, the Jedi Temple had always been his home. It became his home, the Jedi were his family but family and home meant being where his mom was. He smiled thanks to everyone and grabbed his things and rushed aboard the transport. Mace sighed as he and Master Yoda left the dock in silence.

Padmé stood there, shutting her eyes closed as she cried. Obi-Wan leaned closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Anakin was gone but a new chapter in their lives had begun.

The End


End file.
